oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Crafting training
General 1 - 99 guide The table below will help you train Crafting in various ways, from level 1 to 99. Please note that there are many different ways to train your Crafting, and the following table is a developing guide and may need more additions or corrections. As always, prices of materials and the end product will fluctuate. These price values are just a guide. At level 40, If you are making hardleather bodies or coifs and collecting the cowhides yourself, a good place to train Crafting until 46 is the Crafting Guild, be sure to bring a brown apron. There are cows and a tanner right next to them inside the guild. Kill the cows, tan the hides, craft coifs, drop them and repeat. You can buy threads from Rimmington or the Grand Exchange. Additionally, you can craft hardleather bodies which yield quicker experience per hour than coifs. Coifs can be made from level 38. However it takes longer to craft per inventory than hardleather bodies, therefore it is quicker experience per hour to stick with hardleather bodies. General experience per hour Leathers * Level 1 - Leather gloves - 26k/h * Level 18 - Leather chaps - 50k/h * 1872 leathers per hour * 3 tick action Gems * Level 20 - Sapphires - 145k/h * Level 27 - Emeralds - 175k/h * Level 34 - Rubies - 230k/h * Level 43 - Diamonds - 290k/h * Level 55 - Dragonstones - 385k/h * 2640 gems per hour * 2 tick action Battlestaves * Level 54 - Water battlestaves - 245k/h * Level 58 - Earth battlestaves - 275k/h * Level 62 - Fire battlestaves - 306k/h * Level 66 - Air battlestaves - 336k/h * 2450 battlestaves per hour * 2 tick action D'hide bodies * Level 63 - Green bodies - 306k/h * Level 71 - Blue bodies - 346k/h * Level 77 - Red bodies - 396k/h * Level 84 - Black bodies - 425k/h * 1650 bodies/4950 leathers per hour * 3 tick action Glass-blowing * Level 33 - Vials - 54k/h * Level 42 - Empty fishbowl 60k/h * Level 46 - Glass/Unpowered orbs - 92k/h * Level 49 - Bullseye Lantern lenses - 94k/h * Level 87 - Dorgeshuun Light orbs - 125k/h Alternate methods Rings If you wish to train Crafting, Smithing and Magic together, one way is to buy cut gems such as sapphires, emerald, or rubies, and gold ore. Then, you can smelt the gold ore into gold bars with the goldsmith gauntlets while using a furnace or the Superheat Item spell. Afterward, you can make sapphire and emerald rings, and ruby amulets or rings. Finally, you can enchant each of these into a ring of recoil, ring of dueling, ring of forging, or an amulet of strength. Many players buy these rings, and at times this method of training can even be profitable. To increase the amount of crafting experience per ring, you can buy uncut gems instead of cut gems but the overall cost per ring will be higher. Gold amulets (unstrung) From levels 8 and onward you will be able to make Gold amulet (unstrung). Making these requires an Amulet mould, Gold bars and a furnace, and grants 30 experience per amulet made. It is recommended to do this in either Neitiznot or Edgeville due to the proximity of their furnaces to their banks. An alternative method is using the furnace in Falador as it has no requirements to use. For slightly more profit, one can risk going into the high-level Wilderness to alch the amulets at the Fountain of Rune which gives unlimited runes while near it, however, you won't gain any Magic experience from doing this. This method grants around 27,000 to 32,000 experience per hour. Games necklaces From levels 22 Crafting and 7 Magic, you can make games necklaces. Making these requires a Necklace mould, Gold bars, and sapphires at a furnace. They grant 55 experience per necklace made. It is recommended to do this in either Port Phasmatys (after the Ghosts Ahoy quest), or Edgeville, due to the proximity of their furnaces to their banks. An alternative method is using the furnace in Falador as it has no requirements to use. After making the sapphire necklaces at a furnace, you will have to enchant them. It costs one Cosmic rune and one Water rune to enchant a sapphire necklace into a games necklace. Doing this grants little magic experience, but makes creating these necklaces very profitable, anywhere from 300 to 400 coins per necklace. The chart below uses the cost of the bar, sapphire, and runes needed in the materials cost; your actual cost may be lower based on what you already have. This method grants around 55,000 experience per hour. Ruby and diamond bracelets At level 42 for ruby, 58 for diamond, you can make bracelets. Ruby and diamond bracelets are a great choice for players with a low budget. Ruby and diamond bracelets either gain a small profit or a bearable, minor loss. Ruby bracelet profit/loss Diamond bracelet profit/loss This method grants around 100,000 experience per hour. Unpowered orbs At level 46 Crafting, you can blow unpowered orbs. Each orb gives 52.5 experience. While glassblowing is slower than cutting gems, you will not spend as much money blowing orbs. Sapphires, which give 50 experience when cut, cost significantly more than several molten glasses. Despite the loss glassblowing makes, molten glass is fairly cheap for non-ironman players. Ironman players will need to get soda ash and buckets of sand to create molten glass at a furnace though. It should only be used if the player is concerned with how much money they are willing to spend to train Crafting. Battlestaves At level 54, you can start crafting water battlestaves, granting 100 Crafting experience per staff. To create it, you will need a normal battlestaff and a water orb, although you will need to charge the unpowered orb yourself to make a profit. Each type of orb is charged at their respective obelisk, using 30 of the elemental rune plus 3 cosmic runes. Diamond amulets or bracelets At level 70 Crafting, you can make diamond amulets, granting 100 Crafting experience per amulet, and another 4 Crafting experience for stringing it. Buying cut diamonds and smelted gold bars generally results in profit. Balls of wool can quickly and cheaply be gathered from Neitiznot Supplies for 2gp a piece. Enchanting them into Amulets of power with level 57 Magic will further increase your chance and/or margin for profit. This process is slower than d'hide bodies, but is a better alternative for players not looking to deplete their banks. You will be able to reach 110k-120k xp/hr depending on your click efficiency using furnaces near a bank, such as Edgeville or Neitiznot. Diamond bracelets are an alternative comparable in cost and exp. You can start making them at 58 crafting. It may also be easier to sell them on the G.E. compared to unstrung amulets. Unstrung symbols/ Unstrung emblems At level 16 and 17 crafting respectively, you can craft unstrung symbols and unstrung emblems at a furnace by having a holy/unholy mould in your inventory along with silver bars. This method methods results in a very small loss. At Neitiznot or Edgeville furnaces experience rates reach up to 77k per hour. Quests for Crafting experience Potter's wheel and potter's kiln locations Barbarian Village: medium distance to closest bank (Edgeville bank). No clay rocks or water source nearby (as clay rocks and water well were added after 2007 in RS2). Crafting Guild: bank in the guild if Falador Hard Diary is completed, clay rocks and a water source nearby. West Ardougne: small building north of Ardougne Castle. Close to a bank (level 33 Agility log shortcut to cross the river and reach northwest Ardougne bank). Near a water source. Far from clay rocks. Rellekka (usable after completing the quest The Fremennik Trials): A bank is a long walk away (unless you bank in Jatizso or Neitiznot via boat), but the oven is located near clay mines and a water source. Can also use Peer the Seer as depositor (provided easy Fremennik diaries have been completed). Category:Stubs